1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor consisting of a lamination of dielectrics and internal electrodes, and an electronic device incorporating the same.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known multilayer capacitor is, for example, the one as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-166671, in which a large-capacitance capacitor and a low-capacitance capacitor are integrally arranged in parallel to form an integral capacitor body and in which an input electrode and an output electrode are provided on the integral capacitor body.